A juicer of this type has been described for example in French patent application No. 96/01514, filed Feb. 9, 1995, and in which the cover is maintained on the bowl by means of a locking/unlocking device. Thus, after the operation of unlocking the cover, the user proceeds first to remove this cover, then to withdraw the working tool which must be handled with care, and finally to remove the bowl. These various manipulations not only are delicate but also carry the risk of damaging the working tool which is generally a fragile filter made of ultrafine metal.